Oui ou Non ?
by Alfgard
Summary: Tout a change a Torchwood meme et surtout Jack ! Et c'est difficile pour moi, Ianto ! ...c'est mon premier Jianto, un OS, soyez gentils...


**Oui ou non ?**

_"Oui ou Non ?"_

_Cela fait déjà une trentaine de fois qu'il me pose cette question en une heure. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne suis pas trop étonné, abasourdi, soufflé et il en faut beaucoup, oui beaucoup pour me sortir de mon stoïcisme. _

_La seule autre personne qui peut se targuer d'être aussi "lisse" de visage, de montrer si peu ses sentiments, n'était autre que ma chère et défunte Tosh. Bon d'accord, pas toujours. Son amour pour Owen transparaissait souvent sur son visage. Ce dernier était un idiot. Il n'a jamais compris qu'elle était pile-poil son genre de femmes. Il n'aurait jamais dû perdre son temps avec des femmes fortes : Gwen et Diana. Il recevait de leur part du sexe et c'est tout. Avec Tosh, s'il avait été malin, il aurait reçu de l'amour, du sexe et surtout ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout de l'admiration. Quoiqu'on aurait pu appeler ça de la dévotion dans le cas de Tosh. C'est assez fou de constater que quand il était "mort", il se laissait approcher par elle. Peut-être parce que seul son cerveau était ce qui lui restait dans sa vie "mortelle". Il réfléchissait plus et dès lors il put remarquer que notre informaticienne valait vraiment le détour._

_Dieu, qu'ils me manquent tous les deux ! Bien sûr, il y a Rhys qui est entré dans l'équipe. Je l'aime bien le mari de Gwen. Il est courageux et opiniâtre. Il nous est très utile. Bien plus utile que ne l'aurait voulu Jack. Paradoxalement, depuis qu'il fait partie de l'équipe, Gwen est plus décontractée et efficace. Elle doit se sentir très bien entourée. Surtout que de façon ponctuelle, Andy, le flic, vient nous donner un coup de main._

_Notre petite équipe s'est bien étoffée. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux. Nous avons vu revenir Martha Jones. Elle va reprendre le poste de médecin laissé par Owen. Je l'aime bien. Elle connaît des secrets sur Jack qu'elle laisse parfois filer, histoire de lui rabattre le caquet. Et puis, il y a aussi ce Mickey. Lui, je ne l'aime pas. Il est toujours à "vanner" tout le monde et Jack en particulier. Ils sont trop nombreux à tourner autour de lui. Y compris ce fichu John qui l'a "connu" avant moi. Ses références à leur vie sexuelle me hérissent. Oui, vraiment, ils sont trop nombreux à tourner autour de lui._

_Voilà déjà trois-quatre mois que Tosh et Owen sont morts et que Jack, mon amour, a été "ressuscité", a été "retiré" du caisson où on l'avait mit il y a cent ans. Et depuis ces nombreuses semaines, je me suis attendu à tout, oui à tout ; qu'il soit devenu complètement déjanté, renfermé, taciturne, ou pire agoraphobe. Au contraire, je me rappelle bien comme il était câlin quand on a pu visionner le message d'adieu de Tosh. Depuis, il fait régulièrement la fête avec nous et... il n'arrête pas de me faire l'amour. Je dis bien l'amour car si nous avons des parties particulièrement torrides et absolument pas orthodoxes, il est tendre, très tendre avec moi. Et puis, il y a eu une chose nouvelle qui m'a fait vaciller quand il me l'a dit la première fois. C'était le surlendemain de la mort de nos collègues... amis(?). Il m'avait emmené au restaurant, puis au cinéma, sans fantômes celui-ci. Arrivés à mon petit appartement, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a volé mes lèvres. J'ai chancelé, mes genoux ne me portaient plus. Son goût, son goût dans ma bouche me faisait vibrer. Sa langue dardait contre mon palais et mes gencives, et s'enroulait autour de la mienne. Ses dents mordillaient mes lèvres comme pour me marquer comme pour me désigner comme "sien". Il s'est arrêté et ses lèvres humides se sont posées près de mon oreille. Il a alors murmuré ces mots : "Je t'aime !". Et bien ma réaction n'a pas été celle qu'il attendait. Je ne lui ai pas répondu je t'aime, ni quoi que ce soit. J'étais là, à le regarder ébahi, la bouche ouverte. Il mit un doigt sous mon menton et referma ma bouche. Il murmura à mon oreille : "J'attendais autre chose de toi !". Je me mis à cligner des yeux et dis d'une voix rauque : "Quoi ?". Il sourit tendrement avec son air moqueur. Il susurra à nouveau : "Je t'aime !". Ce à quoi je répondis : "Oh... je... je... moi aussi, je t'aime !". Il éclata alors de rire avant de m'embrasser passionnément et me regarda à nouveau : "Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On peut dire que tu es lent à la détente, hein ?". Je me mis à sourire. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans ma (notre?) chambre. Je le poussai sur le lit puis dis : "Tu vas voir si je suis lent à la détente !"._

_Depuis, il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'il me répète son amour et me le prouve par des gestes ou par le sexe. Je suis déchiré en deux. Je suis à la fois serein, heureux, sur un petit nuage et inquiet de l'avenir, peur qu'il me soit infidèle. Que sais-je encore ? Je trouve que ma vie est devenue très étrange. J'en ai parlé à Gwen. Elle aussi trouve que les "choses" sont différentes. A côté de cela, elle me dit d'en profiter que le bonheur ne dure pas. Elle a raison. Je devrais plus me laisser aller. Surtout depuis sa question de ce matin._

_Depuis que nous nous sommes levés ce matin, il était étrange et me regardait bizarrement avec un curieux petit sourire. Il m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit. Il m'a fait prendre une douche et m'a frictionné le corps. Il m'a passé de la crème sur le corps. Ma peau est un peu sèche après une douche. Il m'a même habillé. J'ai bien protesté une fois ou deux mais avec son opiniâtreté, c'est difficile de lutter. Surtout qu'il était si tendre et amoureux avec moi. Nous sommes partis en voiture. Puis arrivés au Hub alors que je commençais à travailler, il me convoqua dans son bureau. Il m'a fait m'asseoir dans son fauteuil et s'est mis à genoux devant moi. J'étais éberlué, complètement "scié". Et il l'a sortie pour me la mettre sous le nez en la faisant briller sous la lumière artificielle. En me regardant dans les yeux, il m'a dit la phrase "fatale" : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"._

_Comme pour son premier "Je t'aime", je suis resté sans voix. Après de longues, très longues secondes, qui se sont peut-être transformées en minutes, je ne répondais toujours pas, alors il m'a dit : "Oui ou Non ?"._

_Et voilà, cela fait une heure qu'il me l'a demandé. Les autres sont arrivés dans l'entrefaite et occupent pleinement notre bâtiment. Pour mal faire, ils sont TOUS là : Gwen, Rhys, Martha, Mickey, Andy et même John ! Toutes les deux minutes, il me crie à travers le bâtiment : "Oui ou Non ?". Les autres me regardent car ils savent que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, mon tendre imbécile. Je rougis, moi qui n'aie pas rougi depuis mes dix ans._

_Un mauvais pressentiment me dit qu'il va passer ses journées à me seriner cette question. Je l'aime, oh oui, je l'aime ! Mais tant de points sont à considérer. Bon d'accord, l'Angleterre fait partie des rares pays du Monde à permettre le mariage gay. Néanmoins, se pose le problème de la paternité, je voudrais être papa un jour. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il soit immortel et qu'il a vu nombre de ses différents conjoints mourir avant lui. Tout est à considérer ! Je n'oublie pas que mon amour pour Lisa m'a rendu un peu cinglé et irresponsable. Alors que je tente, parmi mes collègues et avec mon homme qui "bourdonne" autour de moi, de réfléchir, une seule chose tourne dans ma tête. Je l'aime ! C'est fou !_

_Je suis si concentré sur notre avenir à deux et sur le fait que je l'aime que je ne le sens pas s'approcher alors qu'il me répète : "Oui ou Non ?"._

_Là-dessus tous les autres me hurlent dessus : "Donne-lui sa réponse !". C'est incroyable, ils ont dit cela en chœur et mot pour mot ensemble ! Je les regarde, ils me dévisagent. Gwen, qui a du comprendre la teneur de la question, donne un coup de tête en direction de Jack._

_Je me tourne vers lui, il est dans l'attente. Pour la première fois, je lui trouve un air particulièrement angoissé. Qu'il est beau avec son sourire particulièrement timide, un comble, timide... Jack Harkness avec un sourire timide ! Je lui fais un grand sourire : "C'est oui !". Là, il hurle un OUI tonitruant qui emplit le bâtiment et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse à perdre haleine. D'ailleurs, je perds haleine et je m'effondre la tête contre son cou. Hélas, il faut continuer le travail ! Et nous repartons tous les deux avec un sourire béat sur le visage._

_La matinée est bien avancée quand John se met à hurler : "Vous allez nous dire quelle était cette question ?". Gwen le regarde lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle, elle sait ! Rhys dit alors : "Ben, oui, il a raison, c'est quoi cette question ?". Mickey et Andy opinent de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'ils s'interrogent aussi. Martha sourit à Gwen : "Qu'ils sont bêtes ces hommes !"_

_Gwen s'expose à tous les yeux, me regarde, regarde Jack : "C'est pourtant clair ! Jack a demandé à Ianto de l'épouser !". Sur ces mots, tous les autres membres masculins de Torchwood sont bouche bée. Je souris tandis que Jack ricane. Je leur dis alors : "Attention aux mouches !"._

_J'adore ma vie, oui je l'adore. J'aime Jack, Jack m'aime et on va se marier ! Que demander de plus ?_


End file.
